darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cromwell the Pardoner
Cromwell the Pardoner is a character in Dark Souls II. He's voiced by Tom Cotcher, who also voices Benhart of Jugo.' Location Cromwell is found in Brightstone Cove Tseldora in a room above the chapel where the Prowling Magus and Congregation boss is fought. When the player exits the main doorway, head to the left, and there will be a ladder in which you can climb up into an attic-like room. Cromwell will be standing in the middle of the room. Character Information Cromwell, as his title implies, can be visited so the players may have their sins forgiven. This will not remove the current sin title the player has, but it does allow hostile NPCs that the player provoked to become friendly again (the Royal Soldiers found in the Giant's Memories are excluded from this), as well as removing the damage penalty on the Lost Sinner's Sword, and thus reverting it to the normal damage it dealt. He also sells many useful items, such as useful miracles (such as Great Heal and Perseverance) and the statusbite rings, which can greatly aid the player along the way. He dons the Judgement Set, similarly to how Oswald of Carim donned the Black Set. Pardoning When requesting absolution or being pardoned for your sins, a hefty amount of souls will be needed: * To find how much you will need, multiply your current soul level by 1000. ''Level x 1000 ** ''For example, a player who has a soul level of 285 will need '''285,000 souls in order to request absolution. Another example would be, if a player is level 75 and wanting to request absolution, then they would need 75,000 souls in order to do so.'' * Having the insufficient amount of souls will result in you being unable to be pardoned, with a clever remark from Cromwell himself. Wares 120px | 4,500 | num1 = 1 | White Priest Robe | White Priest Robe.png 120px | 5,000 | num2 = 1 | White Priest Gloves | White Priest Gloves.png 120px | 4,600 | num3 = 1 | White Priest Skirt | White Priest Skirt.png 120px | 4,800 | num4 = 1 }} | Rings = Poisonbite Ring | Poisonbite Ring.png | 5,500 | num1 = 1 | Bloodbite Ring (Dark Souls II) Bloodbite Ring | Bloodbite Ring.png | 7,000 | num2 = 1 | Cursebite Ring (Dark Souls II) Cursebite Ring | Cursebite Ring.png | 9,000 | num3 = 1 }} | Items = | Miracles = Great Heal | Great Heal II.png | 8,000 | num1 = 1 | Replenishment (Dark Souls II) Replenishment | Replenishment II.png | 3,000 | num2 = 1 | Caressing Prayer | Caressing Prayer.png | 2,000 | num3 = 1 | Force (Dark Souls II) Force | Force II.png | 1,800 | num4 = 1 | Emit Force (Dark Souls II) Emit Force | Emit Force II.png | 4,200 | num5 = 1 | Heavenly Thunder | Heavenly Thunder.png | 3,300 | num6 = 1 | Perseverance | Perseverance.png | 3,500 | num7 = 1 }} | Hexes = }} Drops 65px|Guaranteed }} Health and Souls | | | }} Notes * Cromwell will give the player a Ring of Resistance when they talk to him with at least 35 Faith. * Unused lines found in the game, shows Cromwell had the ability for players to safely leave covenants similar to Oswald of Carim from Dark Souls. pl:Cromwell Odpuszczający Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants